1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to compressors.
2. Background
Scroll compressors have been used in air conditioners, refrigerators, and other appliances. In a scroll compressor, two scrolls rotate relative to one another to form a plurality of pressure chambers. As the pressure chambers continuously move in a central direction, suction is created to discharge refrigerant gas. However, in related-art scroll compressors, foam builds up inside the compressor to degrade performance.